NaruHina: Lost Soul
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: After Sasuke returned to Konoha, Naruto returns from a mission, but he is not himself. Naruto stays aways from his friends and does nothing but missions. Then one night Naruto leaves Konoha. Can his friends find Naruto and figure out what is wrong with him before it is too late.


**NaruHina: Lost Soul**

Konoha was one of the five best shinobi's villages in the word. There were many skilled shinobis living there, but there was one shinobi that was different from the others. The shinobi's name was Naruto Uzumaki. There was something about Naruto that would change a person that he met. Naruto is special kind of shinobi. Naruto is a good hearted person. Even though that Naruto was treated badly when he was growing up, but he always had a smile. Naruto was able to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Naruto had a hard time at first, but after Sasuke was convince by Sakura's fist on a boulder, Sasuke mood suddenly changed. After some time passed Sasuke started to feel better the more he was in Konoha. The only thing that Sasuke does not do is get Sakura mad. Sasuke has been spending time with Sakura and he is slowly learning that he is having feelings for Sakura. Then one day Sasuke told Sakura that he was falling in love with her and then next thing that Sasuke knows is that he and Sakura are in each others arms and kissing on the lips. At first Sasuke was surprised, but he soon like it. Naruto is happy that the two of them are together. Naruto would hang around his friends and have fun, until Naruto took a mission that changed him. No one knows what happened to him. It seems that since Naruto was on that mission, he is different from his usual self. Naruto has not been hanging out with friends. The only thing that Naruto has been doing was going on missions. The missions that Naruto was going on were high rank solo suicide missions. Some people thought that Naruto was crazy were taking those missions and that he had a death wish or something. Naruto was always able to complete the missions that he got. Naruto's friends went to Ichiraku to talk to Naruto about the missions that he went on, but the people that work there said that Naruto has not been coming like he usual does. Naruto's friends were starting to worry about him. They have not been able to find Naruto. Come to find out that once he came back from a mission, he goes out on another missions with resting at home. Lady Tsunade said that she did a medic check on him and he was good for the mission, but Lady Tsunade is worried about Naruto. Naruto's friends are worried about him too, but the only one that is really worried about Naruto is a girl name Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was from the Hyuga clan that lives in Konoha. Most of the Hyugas were not nice and sometimes rude, but Hinata was different. Hinata was kind, and gentle. Hinata had a crush on Naruto since the ninja academy days. Every time Hinata was close or got close to Naruto, she would blush red and faint. Hinata was almost certain that she was in love with Naruto. When Naruto left the village to go train with Jiraiya, Hinata decided to train hard, so she can be acknowledge by Naruto. Hinata had a feeling that something was wrong with Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura was able to catch Naruto as he walked threw the gates and head to the Hokage's office. "Hey Naruto," Sakura said and Naruto replied in an uncaring tone, "Hi." "What is the deal with you taking these missions," Sakura asked and Naruto answered, "It is none of you or anyone business to know." In a proof of smoke Naruto was gone. Both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at how Naruto was acting. Sasuke and Sakura could almost say that Naruto was acting like Sasuke when they met in their genin's days. Sakura started to shake with fear and Sasuke noticed it. Sasuke pulled Sakura to him with a hug. At the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade informed Naruto that he needs to take a break for a while and Naruto said it will get back to doing missions in one day. Naruto left and he has met his friends. They invited him to go with them to get some ramen and Naruto refused. Everyone was shocked that Naruto refused ramen. Naruto headed back to his apartment. Everyone stopped by Naruto's apartment and invited him to go do stuff with them. Naruto kept refusing them. All his friends had a feeling that Naruto was either pushing them away or he wanted nothing to do with them. Naruto went back on missions. As Naruto was on a mission, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata went to Naruto's apartment to find out what was wrong with Naruto. The four of them noticed that there was no food in the apartment. Sasuke and Sakura knew that the money from those missions that Naruto was doing paid a lot. Kiba was able to use his nose and told everyone that Naruto did not sleep when he was here. As the days passed, Naruto was able to complete all solo suicide missions that was. It was rainy night and Naruto was sitting on his bed. Naruto removed his headband at place it on the table and threw his Jonin vest that he got after bring Sasuke back on the bed. Naruto took out a pen and paper. Naruto had begun writing on the table. After Naruto finished writing, he went and took a shower. Once Naruto was out of the shower, Naruto changed into some new clothes and grabbed a bag that he brought. In the bag were some new clothes and other stuff. Naruto stepped out his apartment and head for the gate. When Naruto got there, he climbed over a wall. Once Naruto was over the wall, Naruto took off in a direction in the rain. When morning came, Sasuke went over to Naruto's apartment to find out what was wrong with him. Sasuke knocked on the door and heard nothing inside. Sasuke carefully opened the door and walked in. Sasuke could see that Naruto was not here, but then he notices the paper on the table. Sasuke walks over to the table and reads what is on the paper. Sasuke is surprised what he read, so Sasuke grabs the paper and heads to the Hokage's office. Sasuke came threw the door and out of breath. "What brings you here," Lady Tsunade asked and Sasuke gives her the paper. "Shizune, get every available shinobi here now," Lady Tsunade said and Shizune goes and does what Lady Tsunade said.

All Naruto's friends were in the office and wondering why they are there. "I have bad news," Lady Tsunade said with a sad tone and everyone looks at her. "It seems that Naruto Uzumaki has left Konoha and is now becoming a missing shinobi," Lady Tsunade said and everyone was shocked. "Why would he do that," Sakura asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "I don't know, but he left a letter that Sasuke brought to me." Lady Tsunade begins to the letter

To all my friends in Konoha, I have decided to leave Konoha. Since I was able to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, I had begun to think about my life. I realized that my dream of become Hokage is never going to happen. Why should I be Hokage to a village that does not want me here or alive. I also realized that there is nothing here in Konoha for me and that is why I have decided to leave Konoha. I promised that I will not revel any of the secrets of Konoha to anyone. Do not look for me. If you do try to look for me, I have already made sure that I left no trace of anything that would lead all of you to me. I will not be seeing any of you again, so good bye and I wish all of you luck in your future, from the Konoha's former shinobi and monster Naruto Uzumaki.

Lady Tsunade put the letter down and started to cry. Everyone was surprised that Naruto left Konoha and see Lady Tsunade cry. "What did Naruto mean by monster," Hinata asked and Lady Tsunade said, "You all have a right to know." Lady Tsunade began telling everyone the story about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto. Everyone was shocked by this. Lady Tsunade also told them that was the reason that he was treated so badly when growing up. Everyone was starting to feel sorry for Naruto and angry at the adults in Konoha. "Something must have happened to Naruto to make him this way," Lee said and everyone begun to think. "Naruto started acting differently when he came back from a mission," Sakura said and Shikamaru asked, "What mission was he on?" "If I remember right, he was on a bodyguard mission, but it was a success," Lady Tsunade answered and Shikamaru said, "Something must have happen before, during, or after the mission that caused him to change." "It will take some time to find the scroll that had the details of the mission. While some of us look for the scroll, I want some of you to try to find Naruto and either find out from him what he is doing this or try to convince him to come back," Lady Tsunade said and everyone nodded their heads. Lady Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shizune, and Sai began to look for the scroll that had details about the mission that Naruto went on. Sasuke, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba went to look for Naruto.

Sasuke and the others headed to Naruto's apartment to find something that had a scent of Naruto's. Neji went into the bathroom and found some soap and shampoo that covers the scent of the person that uses it for a few hours. "How are we going to find him now," Kiba asked and Lee asked, "Can you smell him outside the room?" "Even if I did, it rained last night and that makes finding Naruto's scent impossible," Kiba said and everyone began to think. "We are going to had to go in two man teams and go different directions to find Naruto," Neji said and Lee asked, "Who goes with whom?" "Sasuke goes with Hinata, Tenten with me, Lee with Kiba and Akamaru, and Choji goes with Shino," Neji answered and everyone nodded their heads. They headed back to the Hokage's office to inform Lady Tsunade what they were going to do. After Lady Tsunade agrees to let them do it, they headed to their homes to get their gear. As Hinata headed back to her house, Hinata thought to herself, 'Please be safe and ok Naruto.' Meanwhile at where Naruto was, he was heading south. Naruto has not slept or eaten since he came back from the bodyguard mission. How Naruto was still be good and full of energy was a mystery. It was probably because of the Kyuubi that was sealed in him. Naruto made sure to avoid the towns as much as possible. Naruto found a small town that was quiet. Naruto thought if he can find a place that can be close by, then he was good. Naruto had begun to look for a place some where east of the town, and he found a cave. Naruto went into the cave and what he found amazed him. There was a wide open space in the cave. In the wide space was big fruit tree that was growing in the middle of the cave. There was a hole in the ceiling for sun and rain to help the tree grow. Naruto also saw that there was a pond that was by the tree. Naruto knew that this place was perfect to be his new home. Back at Konoha, Sasuke and the others met up at the gate. Neji and Tenten headed to the east. Lee and Kiba with Akamaru head north. Choji and Shino went west. Sasuke and Hinata went to the south.

Naruto was in the cave. He was placing special seals on the cave walls around the open room. The seals would prevent special eyes like the Byakugan from seeing inside the cave and see the open room with the tree. Naruto covered the entrance with a bush that had a strong smell that can cover any scent. Naruto was able to make a bed with using leave from the trees that were outside the cave. Naruto looked at his handy work and nodded to himself. Meanwhile, at where Sasuke and Hinata were. The both of them were asking if anyone had seen Naruto and no luck. Sasuke noticed how hard Hinata was pushing herself and wonder why. Neji and the others were having no luck in finding Naruto either. Sasuke and Hinata were eating lunch and Sasuke asked, "Hinata, why are you pushing yourself hard." "I am just worried about Naruto," Hinata said and Sasuke asked, "Hinata, do you have feelings for him." Hinata's face turned red and she did not answer. "You do have to be embarrassed about it. I am not afraid to admit that I am in love with Sakura and yes I had said it out loud," Sasuke said and Hinata said, "I like Naruto a lot, but I am afraid to tell him." "Why," Sasuke asked and Hinata answered, "I am afraid that he will not feel the same." "You know what you need to do," Sasuke said and Hinata asked, "What is it?" "You need to tell and show him that you care for him. If that does not work, then you should do something crazy that make him realize how good you are for him," Sasuke answered and Hinata had began to think. "When me and Sakura talked to Naruto when he came back from a mission, the way Naruto acted to the both of us it scared Sakura," Sasuke said and Hinata asked, "Why is that?" "Naruto was almost becoming like me except wanting more power like I was," Sasuke answered and Hinata asked, "Do you think that there is a chance to convince Naruto to come back to Konoha?" "Yes there is. After all Naruto was able to get me to come back," Sasuke answered and Hinata said, "That is true." Sasuke and Hinata went back to looking for Naruto. Back in Konoha, as Lady Tsunade and the others were still looking for the scroll. "I found it," Ino said and everyone was glad. "I want all of you to talk to the client to see if Naruto was acting strangely during the mission," Lady Tsunade said and Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru nodded their heads. When they left the office, the only people in the office were Lady Tsunade and Shizune. Lady Tsunade broke down in tears as soon as the door was closed. Shizune felt sorry for Lady Tsunade. After all Lady Tsunade almost felted that Naruto was almost like a son to her.

Sakura and the others headed off to the client that Naruto had to be a bodyguard for a while. Neji and Tenten were in the Land of Waves and no body there has seen Naruto. Choji and Shino ended up in Suna and they asked Gaara if he heard anything about Naruto. Gaara answered no, but he keeps an out eye out and let Konoha know if they find out anything on where Naruto was at. Lee and Kiba were not able to find out anything about where Naruto was at in the north. Everyone was really worrying about Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata was stopping at town and asking is they seen Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata were giving description of Naruto, but they were not able to find any leads. Days had passed and no body was finding any info on where Naruto was. Sakura and the others find out Naruto was his usual himself during the mission, but the client told them that someone was talking to Naruto as he left the client house. The client was not able to see the person was that was talking to Naruto. Sakura and the others now know that something changed Naruto after the mission and the person that was talking to Naruto might be the cause of it. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sai stayed in town to see if anyone saw the man that talked to Naruto. As Naruto was inside the cave that was his new home, Naruto began to train how to use the Kyuubi's powers. As time passed, Naruto was coming along with his progress. Naruto is able to use the fox's sense of smelling and hearing. Naruto stepped out of the cave to get some fresh air and then something caught Naruto attention. Naruto had caught the scent of two people that smelled like they are from Konoha and shinobis. Naruto was thinking of why they were here. One they could be on a mission. Two they were looking for him. Or they were here looking for someone else. Naruto was able to go back in the cave, but he stopped. He was wondering if those two shinobis were here looking for him and if they were, then who were they. Naruto decided to go take a look and just to make sure that they did see him Naruto was going to use the Transform Jutsu to hide his appearance. Naruto appearance was that of a 19 year old guy. Naruto had brown hair and light brown eyes and it was a good thing that the jutsu also changed his clothes. Naruto headed to the town to see who the shinobis that were from Konoha was.

Hinata and Sasuke started asking around the town as soon as they got there. Naruto made it to the town a little after they did. Naruto know that he would have to end up coming to the village for supplies, so this gave him the chance to know where everything was at. Naruto then saw that the two shinobis from Konoha was Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto saw that the two of them were asking the people around them something. Naruto was wondering what they were asking them. Naruto walked towards them and hoping to hear what they were asking. Naruto came closer and closer to them. Naruto was wondering if Hinata and Sasuke were going to see through his Transform Jutsu. Naruto was just behind both Sasuke and Hinata. Both Sasuke and Hinata felt that someone was behind them and so the both of the turn to see who it was. The both of them saw no one. Naruto was somehow in the ally. Naruto watch both Sasuke and Hinata walked from where they were at to ask more people their question in the town. Naruto started to walk around the town to get to know where everything was. Naruto started to head for the exit that leads to the forest, but he was stopped by a girl's voice. Naruto turned around and saw that it was Hinata. "I want to ask you a question," Hinata said and Naruto replied with a different voice," Yes, what is it?" "I want to ask you if you seen a guy that has blond spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, and has whiskers like marks on his cheek," Hinata asked and Naruto knew when she gave those details, he knew that Sasuke, Hinata, and who ever else were looking for him. "I sorry, but I have not. I just moved here yesterday," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "If you moved her, then why are you leaving the town." "I lived a little bit away from the town and I was heading home," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "Where did you move from?" "Somewhere from the north, I don't remember what the name of the village I was living in," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "Why don't you remember the name of the village that you were from?" "As I was growing up, the people there hated him for no reason and I could not stand it. I have been traveling for four days," Naruto answered as he made sure he did show that he was Naruto. "I have a friend that has the same problem, but he is left because of that," Hinata said and Naruto asked, "What is his name?" "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. The description of the guy that I asked if you seen, that happens to be him," Hinata answered and Naruto noticed that Hinata blushed a little red when she said his name. "Why are you looking for him," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I want to know the truth to him leaving the village." Naruto looked at Hinata and asked, "Why is it important to find out why?" "I am worried about him," Hinata answered and Naruto asked, "Why are you worried? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Hinata's face turned bright dark red when she heard the word boyfriend (Poor Hinata and she does not even know that she is talking with Naruto too. Love must be blind for her). "No, he is not," Hinata answered and Naruto said, "I have to get going, so I see you later. I guess." Hinata and Naruto said their goodbyes and Naruto exit the town and headed back to his cave. Hinata went to look for Sasuke and find out if he did any better.

Sakura and the others were not able to find out any information about the guy that talked to Naruto. It seems that only two people that knows the reason why Naruto is acting like he is this mysterious man and Naruto himself. Sakura and the others gave up looking for the mysterious man and headed back to Konoha to find out how the search for Naruto is going. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Sai all returned to Konoha. Shikamaru was trying to figure out where Naruto went with the information that he had. Lady Tsunade had decided to sent Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Lee to help out Sasuke and Hinata. Lady Tsunade was trying to figure out what to do if Naruto decided to come back or not. Everyone tried to think what Konoha will be like now without Naruto around. The thoughts were impossible because with Naruto around then life in Konoha would be boring and uneventful. They also began thinking that there was something about Naruto that was different from other people. Hinata found Sasuke and he had no luck in finding Naruto. Hinata was thinking about the guy that she was talking to before she went to look for Sasuke. There was something about that guy that Hinata was talking to gave her the feeling that she knew him somehow. Hinata began to remember the conversation that she had with him. Sasuke noticed that Hinata was deep in thought and asked, "Are you okay Hinata?" "There is something of my mind that is bugging me," Hinata answered and Sasuke said, "What to tell me and I can help you figure it out?" Hinata told Sasuke the conversation that she had with guy earlier. Hinata also told Sasuke that she had the feeling that she knew him somehow. Sasuke was now curious about the guy that Hinata was talking to. Since it was getting late, both Sasuke and Hinata decide to go to an Inn to rest for the night. Back at the cave that Naruto was at, Naruto was laying on the leaves that were his bed. Naruto was wondering why Hinata blushed when she said his name. As Naruto was falling asleep, he was hoping that both Sasuke and Hinata will be gone tomorrow. Naruto was hoping that Konoha would just leave him alone.

The next day, Naruto was up. Naruto decided to see if Sasuke and Hinata had left. As Naruto left the cave, the wind blew at Naruto and he smelled four new scents. Naruto uses the Transform Jutsu again changed into the same guy as yesterday and heads to the town. When Naruto gets to the town, he sees that the scents that he smelt came from Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Lee. Naruto was wondering if they knew that he was in the area. In the town, Sakura and the others were telling Sasuke and Hinata all that they knew so far. When they said that no one had seen Naruto in the north, east, or west, then there was possible that Naruto was somewhere in the south. Then it hit Hinata. She wondered it that guy that she was talking yesterday was really Naruto using the Transform Jutsu. "I think that Naruto is in this area," Hinata said and Sakura asked, "How are you sure?" "When I and Sasuke were asking around if anyone had seen Naruto, I was talking with a guy. Something about him gave me the feeling that I knew him, but I was not sure. He did say something about him leaving his village that was in the north; the people there hated him for no reason, and he just moved here," Hinata answered and everyone looked Hinata. "But he did throw me off when he said that he was traveling for four days," Hinata added and Sasuke said, "If it that guy that you was talking to was really Naruto, then it would make sense that he would give false information to hide his identity." "Then we have to looking for Naruto, but how," Sakura asked and Kiba answered, "I can see if I can pick up his scent and then we can find him." Everyone nodded their heads and Kiba begun to sniff around to try to find Naruto's scent. Unknown to Hinata and the others, Naruto was listening to them and he hurried back in the forest. Once Naruto was in the forest, Naruto looked around the forest and found a river. Naruto jumped into the river and swum down it until he was close to the cave. When Naruto was close to the cave, Naruto jumped out of the river and ran to the cave. Once Naruto made it to the cave, he made sure that the entrance was covered and the seals were in place. Back in the town, it took Kiba and Akamaru a while to find the scent. But Kiba and Akamaru were able to find a little of Naruto's scent in the town. Once Kiba and Akamaru had the scent, they started to follow the scent outside the village and into the forest. Hinata and the others followed the two into the forest. Kiba was able to another scent that belonged to Naruto and began to follow it.

After a while, Kiba and everyone else stopped at the river. "What is wrong Kiba," Sakura asked and Kiba answered, "It seems that Naruto got wise and decided to go into hiding and to do that he got into the river and now it is impossible for me and Akamaru to follow his scent now." "Lets spilt into two groups and each group runs along the river to find any clues," Sasuke said and everyone nodded their heads. Group one was Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata and group two was Shino, Lee, and Kiba with Akamaru. Group one ran down river and group two ran up river. As Naruto looked around the cave, he noticed that there was another tunnel and deiced to go in it. A few feet in the tunnel, Naruto saw that there were a bunch of tunnels that ran in different directions. Naruto went back to tree and decided to climb it. As Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata ran down the river, something caught Hinata's eyes. Hinata stopped and both Sasuke and Sakura stop as well. "What is it Hinata," Sasuke asked and Hinata said nothing. Hinata kneel to the ground and place her hand on the ground. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Hinata with confused looks. "Naruto exited the river her and headed off into the forest," Hinata said and both Sasuke and Sakura were impressed with Hinata's tracking skills. The three of them headed the same way Naruto did. Hinata tried to use her Byakugan to look ahead of them. As Hinata used her Byakugan, her Byakugan was blocked in a certain area. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and said, "There is something up ahead that is blocking my Byakugan." Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads. The three of them reached what looked like a big rock. Sasuke and Sakura went one way and Hinata went the other way. Hinata was starting to feel tired and saw a bush that on the rock wall. She decided to rest against it. Hinata stopped at the bush and let her back hit against the bush. As soon as Hinata's back touch the bush, she fell right threw the bush. Hinata saw that it was a cave and she decided to look in the cave. As Hinata walked threw the cave, she sees the tree that was in the middle of the room. Hinata was amazed at how beautiful the scene was. Then Hinata looked around the room and she noticed that there were seals all around the cave walls. Hinata took a look at the seals and noticed that the sees were designed to block all types of tracking jutsus and eyes that can see threw things. Hinata had a feeling that she had just found where Naruto was staying. Hinata tried to used her Byakugan to find him, but couldn't with all the seals on the walls. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and looked around the room. Hinata found the bed of leaves that was on the ground.

"Are you here Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "Yes I am. Now you and everyone else leave me alone." Hinata was not able to pin point where Naruto was because of his voice echoing. "Why Naruto, why did you leave Konoha," Hinata asked with a tear from her eyes and Naruto replied, "Did hear or read the letter that I wore?" "Yes I have," Hinata answered and Naruto said, "That is my answer." "I want to hear your real reason why you left," Hinata said and Naruto came out of the tree and in front of Hinata. "Here is the real truth. I don't belong there. With all those people in Konoha hating me, I know that some of them probably want to use me as a weapon like the Suna did with Gaara at one point. I just want to left alone," Naruto said with a little anger in his voice and Hinata said, "All the friends that you make in Konoha are worried about you. With you not being there, is not feel right." "So why should I care," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "What is wrong with you Naruto?" "To be honest, I hate everyone on the village," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "Why?" "IT IS NOT FAIR THAT EVERYONE IN THAT VILLAGE GETS TO BE HAPPY WITH SOMEONE THEY LOVE AND RETURN TO FAMILY AT THE END OF THE DAY AND I HAVE TO SAD AND NO FAMILY TO RETURN TO. I HATE EVERYONE AND I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE," Naruto yelled in anger. Hinata was shocked by the real reason why Naruto left Konoha. Hinata took a step towards Naruto and place her hands on Naruto's cheeks. Naruto was surprised by what Hinata was doing. "I am sorry that you feel that way, but I hope that the next words that I say will change your mind," Hinata said with a gentle voice that clam Naruto and he asked, "What words are that?" "I love you Naruto," Hinata said and then Hinata kissed him on the lips. Naruto was surprised by what Hinata did, but he slowly started to like it. Naruto place his arms around Hinata and pull her closer to him as he returned the kiss. They were interrupted by someone. "Well it's this nice," said a mysterious guy with white hair and yellow eyes and both Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss to see who it was. "You," Naruto said with a little ager in his voice and Hinata asked, "Who is this man Naruto?" "My name is Vox," the guy said and Hinata noticed that Naruto as holding her close to him. "What do you want," Naruto asked with anger in his voice and Vox answered, "I wanted to see what you was up to since I showed you the truth and it seems that I should show it to you again." "What is he talking about Naruto," Hinata asked and then Naruto threw Hinata behind him. Hinata was wondering why Naruto did that. Then Naruto fell to the ground and Hinata was able to grab him. Hinata saw that Naruto passed out and Hinata looks at Vox. "What did you do to him," Hinata asked with anger in her voice and Vox answered, "I just show him the truth with using my Kekkei Genkai known as Revelation. When I use it, I show the person that I look in the eye and show them the truth of their life. I showed him the truth about his life in Konoha. When I met him the first time, he was finishing up a bodyguard mission and that is when I used my Revelation." 'He is the reason why Naruto left,' Hinata thought and she was become more anger the more she looked at this person in front of her. "You know you should really make sure that he is ok," Vox said and Hinata asked, "Why is that?" "Ever since he returned to Konoha after seeing me, he has not eaten anything and I think that last night was actually the first night that he slept. I am surprised that he still has energy. Also I tested my Revelation on some people and it seems that if I use if on a person twice it has a side effect that is different in each person," Vox said and when he that, Hinata snapped. Hinata rushed at him with anger and she started to attack him. Vox had a hard time dodging Hinata's attack. Vox threw some smoke bombs and disappeared. Hinata decided not to look for Vox and ran to Naruto to check on him. Hinata put Naruto's arm around her shoulder and got him out of the cave.

Sasuke and Sakura saw Hinata coming out of the cave entrance with Naruto. Hinata explained it Sasuke and Sakura what happened to Naruto. Both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised when Hinata said she kissed Naruto. Sasuke help with carrying Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were able to meet up with Shino, Kiba, and Lee. After some explaining, they all headed back to Konoha with Naruto who was still passed out. When they got back, Sakura and Hinata brought Naruto to the hospital and the others went to tell Lady Tsunade that they were back and they were able to bring Naruto back. Lady Tsunade was happy and went to the hospital. Hinata explained to Lady Tsunade about Vox and his Kekkei Genkai, why Naruto was acting the way he was, and also about Naruto not eating and sleeping. Lady Tsunade was shocked by the information that Hinata told her. Lady Tsunade saw how Hinata cared for Naruto and began to think. "Hinata I will be giving you an S rank mission and it is important," Lady Tsunade said and Hinata listened to her (I wonder what Hinata's mission is). Days had passed and Naruto has still not woken up. Hinata has been visiting Naruto everyday. It seemed that there were people that were becoming couples. Kakashi and Anko, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Sai, and Neji and Tenten were together. Hinata has been thinking about that S rank mission the Lady Tsunade told her about. Hinata was hoping that Naruto would wake up. Then one day, Naruto woke up. "Where am I," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "We are at Konoha's hospital and I know that Konoha is a place that you don't want to be at, but you need it medical help." "Thanks Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata said, "Lady Tsunade has given me an S rank mission." "Really, what is it," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I have to watch and stay with a certain person for two months." "Who is the certain person," Naruto asked and Hinata answered with a blush on her face, "The person happens to be you." Naruto was surprised that Hinata said his name.

When Naruto was out of the hospital, Hinata has been by his side whenever he went somewhere or at his apartment. Lady Tsunade told Hiashi that Hinata was on important mission, but did not tell him about the details. It took a while for Naruto to relax with being back in Konoha. When Naruto got out of the hospital, the first thing that he wanted to do was to leave, but Hinata was able to stop him from doing it. Naruto found himself feeling better the more that he was around Hinata. Hinata had to sleep over at Naruto's apartment. Naruto gave Hinata the bed and he slept on the couch. Hinata did not want Naruto to leave in the middle of the night, so Hinata suggested that the two of them slept in the same bed. It was hard on Hinata with her sleeping so close to Naruto, but she was able to relax and she enjoyed it. The more time that Naruto was around Hinata he started to have feelings for her. Naruto ended up buying a house. Naruto wanted a bigger place. Hinata helped Naruto move all his stuff out of his apartment and into his new house. Naruto was slowly, but surely feeling like his old self. Lady Tsunade had got Naruto to agree to see a mental health doctor to make sure that everything was ok with him. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch and Naruto was thinking. "What is on you mind Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto answered as he looked at her, "I was thinking about something important that I need to tell you." "What is it Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I love you Hina." Hinata was so happy when Naruto said those words. Hinata gave Naruto a big and passionate kiss on the lips and Naruto return the same type of kiss to Hinata. When they broke the kiss, the both of them looked into each others eyes. "I guess we are a couple now," Hinata said still feeling the effects of Naruto's kiss and Naruto nodded his head. Hinata got up and then sat in Naruto's lap with her arms around his neck. Naruto place his arms around Hinata and held her close to him. As he did this, Naruto began to think. As time passed, Hinata's S rank mission was over, but she still made sure that Naruto was okay. Hinata was happy that Naruto was her boyfriend. Once Hiashi heard that Hinata was dating Naruto, he was mad. Hiashi and Hinata got into a heated argument one night. Later that night, Hinata was with Naruto and she was crying. "Can I ask you something Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "Anything Hina." "Can I move in with you," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "Yes, but why?" "I can't stand how my father has been treating me when I was growing up and I want to get away from that house," Hinata answered and Naruto said, "You know it is funny. I was sad that I have no family and I wanted to get way from Konoha. You are sad even though you have a family, but it only because of your father and you want to get away from the house. It seems that we are almost the same." Hinata saw Naruto's point in what he was saying.

The next day, Hinata got Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Lee to help her move all her thing out of the house and move it all to Naruto's house. After all of Hinata's stuff was moved in, both Naruto and Hinata seems a lot happier. After a year of dating and being together, Naruto asked Hinata to if she would married him and she replied yes. All their friends are happy for the both of them. A month later the two of them got married. Naruto and Hinata are happy that they are together. Naruto began to think about his life. He was having a good life and then he became almost like a lost soul until he found his way back with the help and love that came from Hinata. Now that both Naruto and Hinata were together, the both of them were now a family. Both Naruto and Hinata started to wonder why Vox did what he did to Naruto. The two of them may never know and they don't care about it, but if Vox ever comes nears their friends, them, or their future children, then both Naruto and Hinata will kill Vox right on the spot that he stands. Three years later, Naruto and Hinata had two children. One was a boy and the other in a girl. The boy was their oldest children. The boy was named Minato after Naruto's father. Minato looked like Naruto except for his hair color which was the same color as Hinata's hair. The girl's name was Naruko. Naruko looked at Hinata except her hair was blond like Naruto. Naruko had her hair in two pigtails one on each side of her head. Naruto was really smiling when both Minato and Naruko were born. Naruto had a family and he was going to make sure that nothing was ever going to happens to them. There was a mysterious person with white hair and yellow eyes watching Naruto and his family. He smiled and said, "It seems that my plan for those two to be together work. I hope for the best you and your family Naruto." As the wind blew at where the mysterious man was at, he vanished with the wind.

The End


End file.
